


Eight Flames a Burning

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hanukkah, M/M, Saphael, Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the eighth day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Eight Flames a Burning, Seven Cards a Flipping, Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Eight Flames a Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Simon and Raphael decide to explore something new this holiday season...

"What do you mean you don't _do_ Christmas?"  Simon asked completely flabbergasted.  He and Raphael were sitting on the couch in Raph's office in Hotel Dumort, having a drink and talking about the holidays when his boss/crush let that doozy slip.

"It's just not my thing... not anymore."  He answered vaguely.

"But it's Christmas, it's the best time of year!" Simon argued.  "There's great music, amazing food, Secret Santas, dazzling lights and decorations, not to mention getting together with family."

"Yeah, well, when you've outlived most of your family, Christmas sort of loses its appeal."

Simon immediately winced at his words, then said, "I am such an idiot.  Excuse me while I pull my foot out of my mouth, will you?"

"It's okay, Simon."  He told him seemingly unperturbed.  "I'm used to being alone for the holidays.  It's a part of the vampire lifestyle that I have accepted a while ago."

Simon was quiet for a long moment, which was odd behavior coming from him.  Nonetheless, he sipped on his drink quietly and looked into Raph's eyes.  His boss may say that he's okay being a lone for the holidays, but the melancholy in his eyes told him otherwise.

"Okay." He said finally.  "If you don't want to do Christmas, I can respect that."

"Thank you."  Raphael nodded appreciatively, ready to be done with this conversation and Christmas all together.

********

A week or so later, Raphael walked into his office after a long meeting with the New Jersey vampire clan leader and stopped dead in his tracks (not that there was any other way to stop for a vampire).  Looking around the room, he found himself surprised and confused.  There were decorations put up that weren't there before he left.  There was garland hung across his bookshelves, twinkle lights strung around the perimeter of the room, poinsettias on his desk, and some other festive trinkets strewn about.  However, what really caught his attention was the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa, which had a small pile of presents on it.  Moving closer to investigate he picked up one of the presents and read the tag:

**_To: Raphael_ **

**_From: Simon_ **

As soon as he read Simon's name, the person in question strode into his office, carrying a brown paper grocery bag.

"Hey," Simon beamed at him.  "You like what I did with the place?  I hope it's not too much."

"It's actually kind of nice,"  Raphael admitted, revealing a slightest of smiles.  "but I told you before, I don't do Christmas."  He added, placing the present back on the table and removing all traces of the smile he had just a moment ago.

"Neither do I."  Simon informed him, moving toward the coffee table to stand next to Raph.  "I'm Jewish.  So, I thought you might like to celebrate Hanukkah with me."  He explained, pulling a menorah from the bag and setting it on the table between them.

"Simon, I don't--" He tried but was quickly cut off.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I'm not taking no for an answer, so you can stop right there."  He tossed back.

"What happened to respecting my decision not to celebrate?"  Raph asked only half joking.

"I do respect it, but that was for Christmas.  Hanukkah is different."  Simon clarified.

"I'm not so sure about that."  Raphael said more seriously this time.

"Look," Simon began, boldly placing a hand on Raph's shoulder to comfort him.  "I'm not trying to step on any toes.  I get that Christmas is hard for you.  I just thought that if you made some new memories celebrating a new holiday that maybe the old memories would hurt a little less."

Raphael was speechless.  No one had ever done something so thoughtful for him in all his 70 years of life and death.  Whether it was because of that fact or the way his skin tingled under Simon's touch or the way Simon was grinning at him adorably, Raph couldn't help give him his own lopsided smile back and say, "I really appreciate this, Simon... but you know you didn't have to do all this."

"Sure I did.  It's like I said the other day, the holidays are about spending time with family... and you, Raph, are part of my family now.  So, I'm not letting you spend the holidays alone... whether you like it or not."  Simon finished with a smirk.

"In that case," Raphael responded coolly.  "Tell me about Hanukkah."

Simon nodded excitedly and led Raphael around the table to the couch.  Once they were sitting, he placed the candles in the menorah one by one as he told Raph all about the ancient tale of how the Jewish people overcame religious persecution and found oil that burned for eight miraculous days when it should have burned for only one.  Once the story was finished, Simon pulled the matches out of his bag and lit one, using to set the attendant candle aflame.  After shaking out the match, he looked to Raph and asked, "Would you like to do the honors."

"Uh, sure."  He replied hesitantly, wanting to participate but not really sure how to do so.  He picked up the lit candle that sat higher than the rest and gave it a shot, going for the rightmost candle.

"Wait." Simon stopped him casually.  "Start on the left and make sure you move slowly like this..." He trailed off, draping his hand over Raphael's and guiding it gently to the candle on the far left.  In the glow of the candle light with their bodies so close, the gesture was almost romantic.  Almost.  Until Simon pulled away, slightly embarrassed by his actions and said the blessing.

Simon enjoyed being that close to Raphael more than anyone would ever know.  He just wasn't sure Raph felt the same way.  Not until the eighth night of Hanukkah, when they lit the eighth candle in reversed roles with _Raphael_ guiding _Simon's_ hand and reciting the prayer _he_ had learned.  On that eighth night, in between the lighting of the candle and saying the blessing, Raphael leaned in ever so gently and kissed him, proving to Simon just how miraculous the celebration of Hanukkah really was... and, _hopefully_ , always would be.


End file.
